Rock and Roll Extremo/Transcripción
Rigby estaba en la casa de Eileen.Rigby tocaba una guitarra electrica: : Eileen lo aplaude: *'Eileen: '''Valla no sabia que tocabas muy bien la guitarra electrica *'Rigby: Gracias cariño, tengo mucha practica aunque no lo parezca *'Eileen: '''Rigby *'Rigby: '¿Si Eileen? *'Eileen: 'Quiero mostrarte algo, es un secreto mio y creo que te va a fascinar *'Rigby: 'Ok Eileen lleva a Rigby a un pasadizo, ahi habia una puerta con muchos candados *'Rigby:¿Porque tiene muchos candados? *'Eileen: '''Shh espera.. Eileen saca una llave y logra abrir los cuatro candados que tenia la puerta.Eileen abre la habitacion,Rigby se queda asombrado; *'Rigby(sorprendido): Wow,Eileen Ambos entran al cuarto: *'''Rigby:¿Tu coleccionas guitarras electricas? *'Eileen: '''No solo las colecciono : Eileen agarra una de las guitarras y comienza a tocar un solo: Adele - Rolling in the Deep(Minuto 0:45 al 1:05)'' *'Eileen: '''Sino que tambien las toco Rigby le comienza a aplaudir *'Rigby(sorprendido): Wow Eileen ¿Este es el secreto que estabas ocultando? *'Eileen: '''Si..Rigby *'Rigby:'Pero ¿Porque? *'Eileen:'''Ah Rigby yo : Flashblack: Eileen comienza a narrar todo: *'Eileen(narrando):'Era el concurso de micrófono abierto en la escuela,yo estaba en 1ro de secundaria.Todos sabían que mi talento era el rock,así que me incentivaron a entrar al concurso *'Dora:'Entra amiga,lo harás muy bien *'Karina:'Sii lo harás genial Ambas le dan el papel de firmas.Eileen firma el papel: *'Ambas:'Sii *'Eileen(narrando):'En eso un chico entra y firma el papel poniendo el mismo motivo al costado de la firma. *'''Dora:¿Eh? yo conozco a ese chico *'Eileen: '''Si y quien es? *'Dora:Es un chico de 3ro de secundaria, se llama Mateo pero su nombre artístico es Ozzy Thunder,es gotico y tiene su propia banda de rock *'Eileen:'Wow En eso el chico se le acerca a Eileen: *'Mateo:'Hola,Eileen ¿Verdad? *'Eileen:'Si mucho gusto Ambos se estrechan la mano: *'Mateo:'Tocaras rock tambien¿No? *'Eileen:'Si tu tambien ¿No? *'Mateo:'Si,te deseo suerte *'Eileen:'Gracias En eso uno de sus integrantes del grupo de rock se acerca: *'Kevin:'Oye nos debemos ir *'Mateo:'Ok,hasta luego,suerte *'Eileen:'Suerte igualmente En eso kevin se susurra: *'Kevin:'La que necesitara suerte sera ella,le vamos a ganar *'Mateo:'Eso tenlo por seguro Eileen logra escuchar eso,pero se queda callada: *'Eileen(narrando):'Bueno,en la competencia ambos tocamos geniales pero en un descuido mio,la pajuela que tenia para tocar la guitarra se me cae,dejando de tocar por completo *'Publico(abucheando):'Buuu...uuu *'Eileen(narrando):'Me quede tan nerviosa que solo salí del escenario,dejando de tocar por completo hasta ahora Rigby : Fin del FlashBack: *'Rigby:'Eileen no te pongas asi.Eso solo fue un descuido *'Eileen:'Si pero soy muy sensible.De veras tengo miedo que vuelva a pasar lo mismo A Rigby se le prende el foquito: *'Rigby(alegre):'Eileen,tengo una idea *'Eileen:'Y ¿Cual es? *'Rigby:'Hagamos nuestra propia banda de rock *'Eileen:'No se Rigby yo.. Rigby le agarra de las manos: *'Rigby:'Imaginate.Todos aclamando mas,gritando nuestros nombres¡¡Seriamos geniales rockeros¡¡ *'Eileen:'Ah no se *'Rigby:'Vamos yo te ayudare Eileen le da un tierno beso: *'Eileen(emocionada):'Ok cariño ¡¡A Rockear¡¡ *'Rigby:'Pero necesitaremos nombres artísticos *'Eileen:'Ya se.. Eileen señala a Rigby: *'Eileen:'Tu seras ¡¡King Rock¡¡ *'''Rigby:¿Eh? Pero yo ya soy rey de algo.Pizza King ¿Recuerdas? *'Eileen:'Si pero es mejor ser rey de dos cosas ¿No lo crees? *'Rigby:'Bueno¡¡King Rock sera¡¡ *'Eileen:'Genial *'Rigby:'Pero necesitamos un nombre para ti ¡¡Ya se¡¡ Vampire Princess *'Eileen:'Genial cariño *'Rigby:'Y nuestra banda se llamara... *'Ambos:'Rock and Roll extremooo... Los dos se quedan mirandose con asombro: *'Ambos:'¡¡Somos asombrosos¡¡ *'Rigby:'Pero tenemos que buscar un lugar donde tocar *'Eileen:'Toquemos en el parque¡¡Hagamos un escenario¡¡ *'Rigby:'¿Se podra? *'Eileen:'Si Moisés lo hizo nosotros también podemos hacerlo *'Rigby(molesto):'¡¡'N'''o me hagas recordar a ese tipejo¡¡ *'Eileen:Ok esta bien Pink - So What (Minuto 0:20 al 0:45) : Rigby y Eileen contruyen un escenario con ayuda de Mordecai quien cargaba los barrotes del escenario mas grandes: *'Mordecai:'Quedo ¡¡Perfecto¡¡ *'''Mordecai y Rigby:¡¡Ohhh..¡¡ *'Eileen:'Coloquemos los afiches por toda la ciudad Rigby agarra un poco de afiches y Mordecai tambien: *'Rigby:'Hagamoslo Rigby,Eileen y Mordecai pegan todos los afiches por toda la ciudad: *'Eileen:'¡¡Genial¡¡ En eso Benson llama a Mordecai: *'Benson(voz):'¡¡Mordecai¡¡ *'Mordecai:'Benson tranquilo¿Que pasa? *'Benson(voz):'Como que es lo que pasa¡¡Hay muchos afiches encima de mi ventana¡¡tantos que no puedo ver nada Mordecai y Eileen quedan mirando a Rigby: *'Rigby:'¿Que? Estab bien fui yo ¡¡Solo queria trollearlo un poco por hoy¡¡ *'Mordecai:'Fue Rigby yo no he sido *'Benson(voz):'Pasame con el Rigby le hacia gestos a Mordecai para que no le pase el celular: *'Rigby:'Emm..Hola Benson *'Benson(voz):'Que sinverguenza que eres¡¡¿Como te atreves a decirme hola despues de lo que acabas de hacer?¡¡ *'Rigby:'Hay tampoco seas tan dramatico En eso Benson ve unas manchas alrededor de los afiches *'Benson(voz):'Ohno,no me digas lo que hechastes para pegar lo afiches es.. *'Rigby:'Si,es pegamento fuerte *'Benson(voz):'¡¡¡Rigby¡¡¡ Rigby tapa el celular y le dice a los dos: *'Rigby:'Estoy en serios problemas *'Benson(voz):'Umm veo que los afiches son de tu banda de rock ¿Hacemos un trato? *'Rigby(nervioso):'Emm...que clase de trato *'Benson(voz):'Ustedes deben presentar su banda en el parque y ganar dinero para reponer la nueva ventana de lo contrario¡¡Estas despedido Rigby¡¡ *'Rigby:'O que ¡¡Vamos¡¡ *'Benson(voz):'Entonces no te importa si te borro de la lista de los trabajadores Benson saca un borrador y intenta borrar el nombre de Rigby de la lista: *'Rigby:'No alto ¡¡Espera¡¡ Benson se detiene: *'Benson(voz):'Asi que ¿Lo harás? *'Rigby:'Ok.Modificare todos los afiches *'Mordecai:'Andando El trio pone en los afiches que deben pagar su entrada para el concierto: 3 Horas despues: *'Mordecai(agotado):'Dios,no debimos pegar muchos afiches por toda la ciudad *'Eileen(agotada):'Hay eso si fue muy teidoso *'Rigby:'Hay que exagerados ¡¡Yo no estoy cansado¡¡ *'Eileen(molesta):'¡¡Porque te hemos estado cargando en un trono¡¡ *'Mordecai(molesto):'Literalmente FlashBack: *'Rigby:'Oye ¡¡Porque no van mas rápido¡¡ *'Mordecai(molesto):'Estamos cansados Rigby *'Eileen(molesta):'No puedo creer como nos estas manipulando *'Rigby:'Entonces Eileen no te importa si publico estas fotos de tu adolescencia en Facebook ¿Verdad?Y tu Mordecai.No te importa si le muestro unas fotos de tu primera enamorada a Margarita ¿No? *'Eileen:'¡¡Noo esas fotos no Rigby¡¡ *'Mordecai:'¡¡No esta bien continuaremos¡¡ *'Rigby:'Valio la pena guardar estas fotos Fin del FlackBack: *'Rigby:'Cierto¡¡Vamos a almorzar¡¡ *'Mordecai:'¡¡Espera¡Llamare a Margarita para que nos acompañe *'Eileen:'Ok Mordecai llama a Margarita y todos se dirigen al restaurante: : En el Restaurante: Margarita estaba en una de las mesas esperando.Margarita mira su reloj: *'Margarita:'Se estan tardando En eso Mordecai,Rigby y Eileen entran.Margarita alza su mano y la mueve de izquierda a derecha: *'Margarita:'Chicos.¡¡Por acá¡¡ Los tres se sientan junto con Margarita: *'Mordecai:'Hola Margarita *'Margarita:'Hola Mordy *'Eileen:'Al fin podemos descanzar *'Margarita:'Que paso ¿Porque la demora? *'Mordecai:'Estabamos corrigiendo los afiches para la banda de Rigby y Eileen *'Margarita:'Wow ¿Es de Rock and Roll? *'Rigby:'Asi es *'Margarita:'Wow ¡¡Amo el Rock and Roll¡¡ *'Mordecai:'¿En serio?¡¡Yo tambien¡¡ En eso Benson llama al celular de Rigby: *'Rigby:'¿Alo? *'Benson(voz):'Casi lo olvidaba.Los trabajadores tambien pagan entrada a excepcion tuya y de Eileen *'Rigby:'Oh¡¡¿que?¡¡No Jod... Mordecai le trapa la boca: *'Mordecai(molesto):'Estamos en frente de señoritas.¡¡Mas respeto Rigby¡¡ *'Margarita:'Oh Mordecai que caballero que eres Mordecai se sonroja: *'Benson(voz):'Rigby¿Estas? *'Rigby:'Si ok esta bien : Rigby cuelga el celular: *'Rigby:'Mordecai.Benson me dijo que los trabajadores tienen que pagar sus entradas a excepcion de mi y de Eileen *'Mordecai:'Oh¡¡¿Que?¡¡ Mordecai se queda mirando a Margarita: *'Mordecai:'Pero yo estoy en mision imposible ¡¡Estoy sin dinero¡¡ *'Rigby(susurrandole):'Mas vale que tengas.. Rigby le señala a Margarita: *'Mordecai(nervioso):'jejeje.. *'Margarita:'Yo te pago la entrada Mordecai.Tantos favores que me has hecho¡¡No voy a ser tan tacaña en no darte cariñito¡¡ *'Mordecai:'Gracias cariño Mordecai le mira con una cara de risa a Rigby: *'Rigby:'Me trollearon Los cuatro comen su comida.Luego se van al parque: : En el parque: *'Mordecai:'Bueno descansare porque esa fiesta sera hasta la madrugada *'Margarita:'Ah'..'ya no eres un niño para que tengas que dormir para durar la noche *'Mordecai:'Pues a tu lado siempre sere un niño¡¡Un niño que te quiere¡¡ Margarita se sonroja: *'Margarita(sonrojada):'Ya basta jeje.. Mordecai le da varios besos: *'Margarita:'Ya nos vamos ¡¡Adios¡¡ Mordecai y Margarita se van agarrados de la mano: *'Rigby:'Hay mi hermano¡¡Como esta creciendo¡¡ *'Eileen:'Si que a cambiado mucho con Margarita *'Rigby:'Mira Eileen te hice un traje para esta noche Rigby le da el traje: *'Rigby:'¿Te gusta? *'Eileen:'No me gusta Rigby le mira con pena.Eileen le da un beso en la mejilla: *'Eileen:'¡¡Me encanta¡¡Y yo hice uno para ti Eileen le da un traje a Rigby: *'Rigby:'Esta asombroso *'Eileen:'Bueno Rigby,descansa,tenemos que estar bien para tocar esta noche *'Rigby:'Bueno hasta luego Eileen Rigby se va a su habitacion y se toma una siesta: : En la casa de Mordecai y Margarita: *'Mordecai:'Bueno yo me tomare una siesta *'Margarita:'Na ¡¡No tengo ganas de descansar¡¡ *'Mordecai:'Pero te vas a quedar dormida *'Margarita:'Jejeje ¡¡Yo ya no soy una niña¡¡ Mordecai le agarra de la cintura y le dice romanticamente: *'Mordecai:'¿Estas segura? Mordecai le da un beso. Margarita le agarra los cachetes: *'Margarita: '''Hay que lindo que eres pero no soy una niña Margarita le hace una mirada seductora: *'Margarita(romanticamente): Solo soy una niña unicamente y especialmente para ti mi amor Mordecai se sonroja: *'Mordecai: '''Que dulce que eres¡¡Pareces un caramelito¡¡ *'Margarita:'Y ¿No tienes una siesta por cumplir? *'Mordecai: 'Hay si lo olvidaba pero ¿Que harás tu? *'Margarita: 'Alistaré las cosas y plancharé la ropa Margarita agarra la camisa de Mordecai ''(La de "acceso denegado"): *'''Margarita:¿Vas a usar esta camisa? *'Mordecai: '''Si ¿Me la planchas porfavor? *'Margarita: Claro,solo descansa Mordecai se toma la siesta y Margarita alista todo para la noche: : En la noche: El parque estaba lleno de gente.En la puerta del parque estaba Benson cobrando a las personas que entraban: *'Benson:'Wow ¡¡Estamos ganando mucho dinero¡¡ En eso Mordecai y Margarita aparecen: *'Benson:'Son 50 dolares *'Margarita:'Ok tome son de los dos *'Benson:'Gracias.Pueden pasar *'''Mordecai:¡¡Esto va a ser genial¡¡ Mordecai y Margarita entran agarrados de la mano.En eso Kevin y su grupo pasan por el parque: *'Kevin:'¿Acaso no es ella? *'Mateo:'Si¡¡Es la chica a quien ridiculizastes en secundaria¡¡ *'Kevin:'Creí que se retiró después de esa humillación *'Mateo:'Oye tenemos a todo el grupo y todos los instrumentos.Ademas estamos con ropa rockera ¿Vamos a invadir? *'Kevin:'¡¡Buena idea¡¡Ella no puede tener la fama que yo tengo¡¡Lo vamos a lograr ya veras¡¡ Kevin y su banda pagan y entran al parque: : En la habitacion de Rigby: *'Eileen:'Rigby estoy un poco nerviosa *'Rigby:'¿Porque lo dices?¡¡Vas a estar fabulosa¡¡Creeme *'Eileen:'¿En serio? Rigby le da un beso: *'Rigby:'Claro mi amor solo ten fe¡¡Se que tu puedes¡¡ *'Eileen:'¡¡Oh Rigby¡¡ Rigby enrrozca su cola en la cintura de Eileen: *'Eileen:'Me siento mas segura a tu lado *'Rigby:'Yo tambien cariño En eso Kendo y Fantasmin aparecen: *'Kendo:'Chicos¡¡Ya es hora del show¡¡ Kendo y Fantasmin se dan un chocalas: *'Rigby:'Vamos Eileen Rigby le extiende su brazo a Eileen.Ella lo agarra de la mano algo nerviosa: : Fuera del Parque: Benson llama a Mordecai: *'Benson:'Mordecai necesitamos alguien que presente a Rigby y Eileen ¿Podrias hacerlo tu? *'Mordecai:'Claro *'Benson:'Solo ve atrás del escenario y agarra el micrófono El publico estaba gritando el nombre de la banda repetidas veces *'Publico:'¡¡Rock and Roll Extremo¡¡ Mordecai detrás del escenario comienza a presentar: *'Mordecai:¡¡'Damas y Caballeros¡¡Rockeros y Rockeras¡¡King Rock y Vampire Princess¡¡Ellos son¡¡ ¡¡Rok and Roll Extremo¡¡ *'Skips:'Rigby,Eileen ¡¡Es su entrada¡¡ Rigby y Eileen entran a escenario.El publico se queda callado: *'Eileen:'Rigby me estoy poniendo algo nerviosa *'Rigby:'Tranquila.¿Que tal si yo empiezo? *'Eileen:'Ok *'Rigby:'Tu solo toca una pista En eso Rigby se dirige al publico: *'Rigby:'¡¡Quien quiere rock and roll¡¡ En eso Margarita grita: Margarita:¡¡Yooo¡¡ Todos se quedan mirando a Margarita: *'Margarita:'Calladita me veo mas bonita *'Rigby:'Bueno¡¡A rockear¡¡ Rigby se pone el microfono vincha y lo acomoda en su cabeza: Guns N'Roses - Sweet Child O' Mine (Completo) : En la mitad de la cancion la gente comienza a aplaudir hasta el final.Luego de eso Rigby le dice a Eileen: *'Rigby:'¿Ya estas mas segura? *'Eileen:'Eso creo Eileen se coloca el microfono vincha y lo acomoda en su cabeza: *'Eileen(gritando):'¡¡Quien quiere mas rock and roll¡¡ El publico comienza a gritar de emocion y aplauden: *'Eileen:'Ok Publico Los baterias se preparaban para tocar: Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend (Inicio al minuto 1:00) : Eileen comienza a cantar y mover la guitarra al compás de la musica.(minuto 1:00)' Fuegos artificiales brillan por todo el parque: *'Kendo:'Wow estan geniales estos fuegos artificiales que compramos En el publico: Mordecai y Margarita estaban bridando con unas copas: *'Mordecai:¿'Porque brindamos? *'Margarita:'¡¡Por una vida juntos¡¡ Ambos se dan un apasionado beso.Eileen termina de cantar: *'Eileen(gritando):'¡¡Gracias publico¡¡ Todos comienzan a gritar: *'Publico:'¡¡Vampire Princess,Vampire Princess..¡¡ *'Eileen:'Wow Rigby esto es tan genial *'Rigby:'Te dije que lo lograrias Eileen le roba un beso a Rigby delante de todo el publico.Kendall revienta un fuego artificial en forma de corazon: *'Rigby:'Vamos¡¡Ya tienes tu hinchada¡¡Toca una cancion mas *'Eileen:'Ok pero ¿Que hay de ti? *'Rigby:'Veras que todo estara bien *'Eileen(gritando):'¡¡¿Quien mas quiere Rock and Roll?¡¡ Avril Lavigne - Skater Boy : (minuto 0:47 al 1:02) Kendall le lanza una patineta a Rigby,este pasea por todo el escenario dramatizando al chico de la patineta cantado en el coro de la cancion.(minuto 1:58 al 2:12)'' Eileen se tira al publico y la cargan hasta el final.Luego la regresan hacia el escenario y continua la cancion.'(minuto 3:19 hasta el final)Esta chanca la guitarra varias veces al piso. El publico le compienza a hacer barra: *'Eileen(gritando):'Gracias Publico *'Rigby(gritando):'Publico que tal si les cantamos una cancion juntos¡¡King Rock y Vampire Princess¡¡ *'Publico(gritando):'¡¡Yeah¡¡. *'Rigby(gritando):'¡¡Oh si baby¡¡ Avril Lavigne - Rock and Roll (Inicio al 1:21) : (minuto 1:21 al 1:52) Rigby y Eileen jalan una cuerda y el slime cae a todo el publico *'Publico:'¡¡Wohoo¡¡ Eileen y Rigby terminan de tocar.En eso kevin y su banda entran y soprenden a todos: *'Kevin:'Hey Eileen Eileen queda mirando a Kevin por unos instantes: *'Eileen:'¿Te conozco? *'Kevin:'Soy Kevin¡¡El chico rockero de la secundaria¡¡ Eileen queda en un estado de shock,pasa un segundo y se desmaya.Rigby la sostiene,el publico comienza a abuchear a Kevin: *'Kevin:'¡¡Silencio¡¡ *'Rigby:'¡¡Que quieren par de tontos¡¡ *'Kevin:'Si Eileen esta haciendo esto de seguro ya te contó la historia *'Rigby:'Pues claro que si : En el publico: *'Margarita:'¿Que esta pasando? *'Mordecai:'¿De que historia hablan? : En el escenario: *'Rigby:'No me importa quienes sean¡¡Solo dejennos en paz¡¡ *'Mateo:'Wow eso no sera tan sencillo mapache *'Kevin:'Tu y tu chica,cara a cara en un duelo de Rock and Roll *'Rigby:'¿Quieren pelea? En eso Eileen se levanta: *'Eileen:'Kevin pero ¿Como regresastes? *'Mateo:'Eso es confidencial *'Kevin:'Tu noviecito nos reto a un duelo de Rock and Roll *'Eileen:'¡¡Rigby¡¡ *'Rigby:'Nosotros podemos Eileen Rigby le da un abrazo: *'Eileen:'Ok cariño,les daremos Rock and Roll Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams'' (Inicio al 0:52)'' :(Minuto 0:52 al 1:14) Eileen y Rigby le disparan un rayo de luz con sus guitarras electricas a Kevin.(Minuto 2:06) Este agarra una piedrita intenta tirarla a la uña que usaba Eileen para tocar la guitarra.Rigby se da cuenta,lanza un rayo de luz con su guitarra electrica y lo evita. Rigby y Eileen paran de tocar: *'Rigby:'Eh¡¡Ellos estan haciendo trampa¡¡Que no ven¡¡Estan tratando de que no toquemos¡¡ *'Kevin:'¿Porque lo dices?¡¡Mapache envidioso,somos mejores que tu¡¡ El grupo de Kevin comienza a tocar Green Day - 21 Guns'' (Inicio al 0:52)'' : (minuto 0:52) Rigby se entera que Kevin con su banda hacian playblack.En eso Rigby apaga el disco *'Kevin:'¿Pero que? *'Rigby:'¡¡Ellos han estado haciendo Playblack¡¡ Le gente comienza a abuchearlos: *'Mateo:'¡¡A pelear¡¡ Mateo intenta golpear a Eileen con la guitarra.Esta le tira un guitarrazo en la cabeza dejandolo insconciente *'Kevin:'¡¡A ellos¡¡ Kevin y su banda se dirigen a Rigby y Eileen.Rigby y su enamorada comienzan a golpearlos uno por uno causando alboroto entre sus espectadores.En eso Dora y Karina suben al escenario: *'Dora:'¡¡Eileen¡¡ *'Eileen:'¿Dora?¿Karina? *'Karina:'¿Te ayudamos? *'Eileen:'Claro Dora y Karina comienzan a tirar guitarrazos a los integrantes de la banda.En eso Karina tira al suelo a Kevin: *'Kevin:'¿Karina? *'Karina:'Se nota que no has aprendido nada de buenos modales cuando estabamos juntos *'Kevin:'¡¡No y no lo hare¡¡ Karina le da un tierno beso a Kevin: *'Kevin:'¿Que fue eso? *'Karina:'Eso fue porque aun te quiero y.. Karina le tira una cachetada: *'Kevin(molesto):'¡¡¿Y eso porque?¡¡ *'Karina:'Por dejarme ¡¡Idiota¡¡ Karina lanza a Kevin por los aires.Este cae en una gasolinera y explota muriendo: *'Rigby:'¡¡Wohoo¡¡ Los integrantes de la banda estaban aterrados.El cooperador de la banda Mateo se despierta: *'Mateo:'¿Que paso?¿Kevin donde esta? *'Karina:'Paso a un mejor lugar ¡¡En el cielo¡¡ *'Mateo:'¡¡Nooo¡¡Fuistes tu¡¡¿Verdad? *'Karina:'Claro que si baby *'Mateo:'¿Nadie te dijo lo linda que estas? Mateo se arrepiente de eso y se tira una palmada en la cara: *'Mateo:'Karina..Yo¡¡Te amo¡¡ Karina se sorprende,se acerca a él y le da un calido beso: *'Karina:'Pero ¿Como es posible? *'Mateo:'Yo me uni a la banda de Kevin solo para conseguir estar a tu lado.Cuando Kevin termino contigo trate de conquistar tu corazon *'Dora:'Y ¿Porque tratastes mal a Eileen en la secundaria? *'Mateo:'Kevin me forzaba a hacerlo.Eran principios de su banda Mateo se arrodilla delante de Karina: *'Mateo:'Karina¿Quisieras ser mi enamorada? Karina le da un abrazo y comienza a llorar: *'Karina:'Claro que si mi amor Ambos se miran a los ojos y se besan.Mateo carga a Karina y le dice: *'Mateo:'¡¡Vamos¡¡ *'Karina:'¿A donde? *'Mateo:'A ser felices juntos *'Karina:'¡¡Waw¡¡ Mateo le da un beso y se van: *'Rigby:'Ellos estan del uno para el otro *'Eileen:'Ni que lo digas En eso los integrantes de la banda hablan con Rigby y Eileen y le ofrecen su ayuda con su banda: *'Rigby:'Claro¿Porque no? *'Eileen:'Sera divertido Todos tocan una cancion de Rock: Green Day - Holiday (inicio al 0:46) : (minuto 0:46 al 0:52) Los integrantes de la banda comienzan a tocar por Rigby y Eileen.Ambos se miran y se dan un beso,luego continuan tocando ''('''minuto 3:12 hasta el final) Rigby y Eileen comienzan a elevarse,tocan con las guitarras y disparan rayos hacia el aire mientras todos gritaban concluyendo el episodio'' ''FIN''''' Categoría:Transcripciones